


broken truths

by teddygirl105



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Clerics, Druids, Fighters, Gen, Inspired by DnD, Rangers, Sorcerers, happy jaeyoung day, inspired by critical role, rogues - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddygirl105/pseuds/teddygirl105
Summary: Upon stepping into the temple, Jaeyoung gets his heart dug into. Memories that he had long since pushed away brought back to the surface. A tempting offer made.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	broken truths

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this all the night before lmaooo its currently 3am pls take my soul

"Is it this way?"

"Yes, should be. We'll be coming up onto it just before dusk."

Hyojin rolls up a map, stashing it into his satchel before continuing to tread down their path. Jaeyoung follows close behind, keeping a close hand near his longsword. Changyoon does the same, clutching one of his daggers underneath his cloak.

"Remember not to stray. These forests are none of our expertises. Who knows what kind of creatures linger here." Seungjun reminds them, bringing up their rear and keeping a close eye on Yuto, who still holds a slight limp in his left leg.

A velvety fur coat brushes against Jaeyoung's hand, and he jumps a little before recognizing the familiar scruff of Minkyun's wolf form. "You still haven't changed out?" he asks. The larger than normal beast looks at him, before snorting and continuing onwards.

Their little motley crew make their way through, treading lightly through the grasses, avoiding any brush or growth that seems the slightest suspicious. There are a few times in which Hyojin stops to consult their map in order to double check their progress. Occasionally, Yuto stumbles or begins to lag behind a little bit, in which Seungjun is quick to keep hold on him. Eventually, Minkyun wriggles himself in between Yuto's legs, hefting him up onto his back.

"Thank you." he murmurs, taking hold of his fur. Minkyun lets out a low rumble.

It's with a bit more patience and time, just as the sky begins to streak with pinks and warm oranges that they make it to their destination.

The abandoned temple is... a moderate size. Not quite large, but not miniscule either. Moss peeks out from the cracks of stone, ivy taking over the walls and pillars, twisting and curling into tight nets.

"Here we are." Changyoon breathes out. Immediately, he starts to survey the area, keeping a sharp eye out for any disturbances or traps that could be nearby. They let him do his thing, and eventually he traipses back to the group. "All clear." he reports.

In a careful line, they make their way up the steps and to the stone doorway. Runes and sigils are intricately carved along the border, a symbol stamped in the center. Seungjun and Hyojin both step up to it, doing their best to discern what it could be.

Minkyun gently lowers himself, allowing Yuto to dismount him before reverting out of his beast form. With the swirl of energy, he becomes human once more, circlet atop his head with robes of beiges and browns.

It's a wordless affair as he steps up to the doorway. Seungjun and Hyojin both take a few steps back, allowing their druid to do his magic. He takes a bit to look at all the runes and sigils before placing his hand on the center of the door's symbol. Minkyun closes his eyes, reciting an incantation under his breath. As he continues, all the symbols begin to light up in a faint glow, tracing along the borders before trailing down to the center and meeting at his palm.

When his eyes open up, the door rumbles open, loose stone and dust shifting at their feet.

"Well done."

"Not an unfamiliar protection. Still took a bit of deducing." Minkyun looks back at Jaeyoung with a smile. "Shall we head in?"

Hyojin takes the helm, using his staff to cast a bit of light in the dark chamber. Just like the outside, the walls on the inside have been taken over by moss, with the addition of mildew and cobwebs. The layout of the room is simple, an open space with sconces lining the walls, long forgotten candles that rest scattered along the floor. In the back, there sits a simple coffin along with a pool of liquid that surrounds it on a dais.

They all look around. There don't seem to be any traps of the sort from what they can see. Seungjun shivers a bit, clutching onto his holy symbol around his neck. "Let's get this over with quickly. I don't like this place." he whispers, looking more paranoid than the others.

Eventually, they all make it to the base of the dais safely. Changyoon is just about to take the first step up when a voice echoes throughout the chamber, ringing in their heads.

_"Who goes there? Who dares to interrupt my slumber?"_

There's a loud glug from the pool, and they look over to see it beginning to bubble, centralized in one compact area.

"Oh god." Yuto whispers, instinctively taking a step back and taking his bow out, nocking an arrow loosely.

The bubbles continue to boil, the liquid itself beginning to form together and coalesce into a growing blob. It grows and grows, until it refines itself into the nature of something along the lines of humanoid. Sharp jaw, pointed ears, glowing eyes. The liquid soon slides off, revealing more features, long ceremonial robes that drape over it's form.

None of them dare to move, staring at the newly formed creature with intensity. It stares back, looking at each member. Its gaze lingers on Jaeyoung.

Minkyun takes initiative first, reluctantly putting his heels together and dipping down into a bow. "Ayldor." he mutters, not daring to lift his head. The others glance at each other, before doing the same.

Jaeyoung stays standing.

Ayldor lets out a low chuckle, raspy and worn. _"At least one of you has some sense."_ He lifts his chin up. _"Come closer, my boy."_

Jaeyoung steps forward, pushing past Minkyun and Hyojin, stepping up onto the first step of the dais. Ayldor's eyes pierce into his soul, feeling as if he's been stripped bare. He stands there in silence, the others rising to observe.

 _"You remind me of myself."_ Ayldor finally speaks, _"Oh sweet, broken Jaeyoung."_

He freezes. Why- why does he know his name?

_"You are... cracked. Fragile. Twisted. You'd throw your fellow companions in harm's way in order to meet your selfish gains."_

Seungjun inhales sharply. Yuto lets out a small squeak.

 _"And yet, despite your courage, this facade of a man who keeps his chin high and back straight, you struggle."_ Ayldor's face softens into pity. _"Deep inside your heart, you have yet to figure out where you stand. You claim to be Jaeyoung, the fighter that would protect your friends. But do they truly know who you are?"_

Jaeyoung begins to tremble, biting back the bile that begins to rise in his throat.

_"You cannot escape your past, Jaeyoung. As much as you are the fighter in the present, you are every bit of that child covered in blood, dagger in his hand and a cold body lying at his feet. Despite everything, that is still you. It is inescapable."_

His heart seizes. Jaeyoung suddenly feels so _cold_ , he can't feel his hands and he thinks he's about to pass out. He can _feel_ the blood on him, so sticky and slowly drying on his skin.

Ayldor takes one step closer. _"Why would you hide these abrasions? You trust these people with your life."_

Jaeyoung lets out a shaky breath. He connects the dots. "You've been betrayed." he answers instead.

_"You could say something like that."_

"By who?"

Ayldor looks away. _"I do not remember. I just know that I am alone. That I was left here to die."_ He whips his head back towards Jaeyoung, taking yet another step closer. _"We are so similar, Jaeyoung. I've been wanting to meet someone like me for a long time. Empty. Like me."_

By now, they're barely an arms reach from each other. Ayldor lifts a hand, gently cupping Jaeyoung's cheek, before trailing down to his chin. His hand is cold, the skin feeling like rubber and overgrown nails scraping the surface.

 _"I can give you power."_ he whispers, barely audible. _"I can fuel your desires, Jaeyoung."_

The man inhales. "In return for what?"

_"Your heart."_

Jaeyoung closes his eyes. Does not move nor speak. As much as he wants to rip away from Ayldor's touch, to burn the skin that has been sullied by this being, he stays still.

"Your offer is compelling," Jaeyoung starts. Ayldor raises an eyebrow, watching him open his eyes.

Steel meets its quarry.

"I'm afraid I'll have to deny."

Ayldor chokes, looking down to see a longsword embedded deep in his gut, the hilt just inches away. Instantly, his gaze turns bright, burning with fury.

 _"_ ** _You!_** _"_ A black ichor drips from the corner of his mouth, _"_ ** _You will pay for this!_** _"_ he roars. Jaeyoung quickly rips his sword out and ducks down, narrowly avoiding the arrow that soars past and digs deep into Ayldor's shoulder.

Their fight is long and drawn out. Ayldor summons minions from his pool, their substances acidic and poisonous. Despite the upper hand they had with Jaeyoung and Yuto's surprise attacks, it doesn't do much in terms of hindering the being.

He makes it very clear that Jaeyoung is his target, focusing his arrows on the fighter to bring him down. He gets knocked unconscious twice, having to be brought back once by a minor healing spell from Yuto and the second with a potion poured down his gullet by Changyoon.

Eventually, they manage to chip away at his lifeforce, ended by Hyojin with a well timed fire spell following Seungjun's prior divine spell. Ayldor melts away, the fury never leaving his gaze, leaving behind still waters and a coffin ready to be opened.

"I thought Ayldor was... supposed to be nice." Changyoon pants, catching his breath. He shakes off the remainder of the liquid from his daggers.

"He was." Minkyun answers. "I- I don't know what happened to him."

"Corrupted." Seungjun butts in, casting another healing spell on Jaeyoung. "I could feel it as soon as we stepped in." He helps him onto his feet, making sure that he's okay to stand before going to tend to Hyojin.

They silently take the time to loot whatever they can get from the viscous remains, before pushing their attention to the coffin. It's inside that they find an enchanted bow, the same one that Ayldor had used in their battle. It's collectively agreed that they give it to Yuto. He takes to it like a fish in water.

Once they've rested briefly, wounds healed and blades cleaned, they make their way out of the temple. Jaeyoung strides ahead of the others, lips in a tight line.

"Jaeyoung?" Hyojin calls out, making him stop. "What... What did Ayldor mean? About the dagger in your hand?"

He inhales deeply, looking over his shoulder.

"Nothing."

He turns back. Remembers small hands, rubbed raw from trying to scrub at the lasting blood that never existed. The body of a father that never truly tried to help him or mother. The lack of remorse on his face.

"Nothing at all."

**Author's Note:**

> i was literally dozing off while writing half of this and it is very obvious
> 
> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/teddygirl105)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/teddygirl05)


End file.
